I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for detecting for cells in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of cells that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may be within the coverage of one or more cells at any given moment, e.g., depending on the current UE location. The UE may not know which cells are within range. The UE may perform a search to detect for cells and to acquire timing and other information for the detected cells. It may be desirable to detect for cells in a manner to obtain good performance, e.g., to detect as many cells as possible.